Solve for $x$ : $9 = \dfrac{x}{8}$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $8$ $ 9 {\cdot 8} = \dfrac{x}{8} {\cdot 8} $ Simplify: $72 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{8}} \cdot \cancel{8}$ $x = 72$